1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to trash spearing tools. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to trash spearing tools that have retractable spearing pins that can be used to strip trash collected on the pins.
2. Description of Related Art
The picking up or cleaning up of trash and debris from the ground is an unfortunately necessity in today's world. Stooping or bending to manual pick-up the trash presents certain dangers or risks depending on the physical health of the knees, back, and other joints of the person or persons collecting the trash. Thus, tools have been developed to extend the reach of the user so as to pick up trash or debris with little or no stooping or bending.
The tools can include complex devices such as but not limited to trigger operated pinching tools that can grasp and release trash and debris. Additionally, the tools can include simple devices such as poles with sharpened pins that can be used to spear trash and debris.
It has been determined by the present disclosure that there is a continuing need for improved tools that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more deleterious effects associated with the prior art.